


Swallowed by the Sea

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [31]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun goes down and dissapears into the sea, like lovers meeting after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #20

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=972478_38645454.jpg)

 

No matter how much – or how little – education District 4 offered you, there were still moments in time when Finnick would believe the old legends of the ocean swallowing the sun every night, gently putting out its flames as it descended into the watery depths.

It was a beautiful sight: the sky turned yellow and orange, the water a deep black of uneven lines and ripples of light from the fading rays shining in it. Sometimes it was a temptation he could hardly bear, the thought that if he just ran into the sea and kept on swimming, the waves would swallow him with the sun, leaving him free of this world forever.

On most days, a steady weight in his arms prevented those thoughts from becoming action. On most days, Annie’s head was leaning on his shoulder, her hair smelling like salt-water and flowers and she’d ask him to whisper a secret and he’d tell her that he loved her.


End file.
